


【NM】Ceremony

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Italian Mafia, M/M, 黑手党AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 米兰宣布要为他们举办一个盛大的仪式。
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Alessandro Nesta
Kudos: 4





	【NM】Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> 为十三哥庆生！祝他生日快乐！

内斯塔看起来有点憔悴。  
这并不奇怪，哪怕是孩子也不会指望黑手党还能早睡早起，而对内斯塔这样等级的人来说，夜晚的事情更重要一些，或许是一次半夜的袭击，一船不能见光的货物，一次与政界重要人物的见面。  
从某种方面来说，内斯塔的憔悴程度和事情的重要程度息息相关——他一夜没睡。  
但内斯塔的憔悴中还有一种亢奋，被压抑在表情之下，手指微微的颤抖，周围的人也有着类似的表情，空气中有一种令人激动的氛围，并不是说昨晚发生了什么足以让米兰震动的大事。  
实际上，昨晚风平浪静，是内斯塔进入米兰以来最安静的夜晚，这可不是什么容易的事，内斯塔的夜晚常常和米兰的权力中心——马尔蒂尼联系在一起，虽然这并不像某些人所想象的一样，每天被暴力或罪恶充满，但宁静的夜晚总是难得。  
这是双重意义上的宁静，内斯塔昨晚独自一人呆在米兰的历史陈列室，这地方连一把椅子都没有，他从左边柜子里一颗荣誉的子弹走到三朵并列的黄金铸成的郁金香，看照片里露出半张脸的保罗稚嫩而瘦削，大约凌晨，内斯塔躺在温布利的金星下面眯了一会，今天早上才出来。  
内斯塔洗过澡，坐在桌子前吃早餐，比起平时丰盛的面包、意面、咖啡、香肠和火腿沙拉，现在摆在面前的只有面包和葡萄酒，面包香甜柔软，鲜红的葡萄酒散发着馥郁微酸的香味，内斯塔的舌尖却尝不出什么味道，这当然不是因为米兰的厨师手艺变差了，而是他此时的亢奋无法去细细感受。  
“真难得看到你对早餐这么不专心。”  
安布罗西尼笑着说，他坐在一边的椅子上，话语带着纯然的喜悦，他们都知道今天才是一个大日子——内斯塔将献出他的誓言、他的生命和灵魂，为马尔蒂尼。这是一个庄重的誓言，也将配上一个盛大的仪式，米兰家族为此准备了一个月，安布罗西尼一大早来到这里的任务是带来米兰特意制作的礼服，再把内斯塔送去仪式。  
内斯塔咽下最后一口葡萄酒，“你最好说点我想听的消息，不然我就把你赶出去”，他已经三天没有见到马尔蒂尼了，并不是说他会担心米兰首领的安全问题，很显然为了仪式所准备的不只是内斯塔，他想知道马尔蒂尼在做什么。  
安布罗西尼耸了耸肩膀，饱含理解地说，“好吧，我原谅你，粗野的家伙，保罗那边是比利在陪着他呢，他也不会轻松的，早上天亮就起床了，还不能吃东西。”内斯塔皱起眉，等到仪式开始还有两个多小时，虽然马尔蒂尼作为首领并不会有多么劳累，但是这样对身体不太好。  
“一点都不能吃吗？”  
安布罗西尼笑了，“你觉得呢”，这种仪式的标准都是看参与者的心意，内斯塔昨晚也没睡，他转换话题，催着内斯塔起身去穿礼服，他们的时间也很紧张。  
礼服是特别定制的款式，并不会出现不合身的情况，更重要的是它的意义。  
首先，是一件白色的衬衣，象征内斯塔来到米兰之前的过往犹如空白，重新带来荣耀。  
然后，穿上一件红色的长衣，这是鲜血的象征，内斯塔必将带来敌人的鲜血，和他将为马尔蒂尼流下的血。  
最后，是一件黑色的外套，这是带来恐惧的黑夜，也象征内斯塔为马尔蒂尼保守秘密的沉默。  
精致的礼服让内斯塔很不自在，逐渐高昂的情绪在越来越近的门口变成堵在嗓子里的紧张，心脏仿佛要从身体里跳出去，这让他出现在仪式现场的时候看起来有一点僵硬，但仍然英俊，甚至非常英俊。  
内斯塔在整场的宾客中一眼看见了马尔蒂尼。  
他也同样穿着闪耀的礼服，棕色的卷发顺滑，灯光照过他的蓝色眼睛，点缀衣上的金线也无法掩盖马尔蒂尼的优雅从容，他静静地站着，那些光晕衬托得他更加威严华贵。  
那些人都变为模糊的背景，或艳羡或探究的目光留不下痕迹，就连声音也仿佛突然为另一个主角的出现而渐渐低下去，马尔蒂尼站在整场的中心，看着内斯塔一步一步地走来，脸绷得紧紧的，显得沉郁而严肃。可惜的是，马尔蒂尼是如此的了解他，看出了内斯塔此时对礼服的拘束和突然成为注目中心的羞怯。  
明明有不少人抱怨，就连马尔蒂尼也经受过内斯塔的唠唠叨叨。  
马尔蒂尼微微地笑起来，试图安抚内斯塔的紧张。他是经常笑的，在喝到一杯醇厚的美酒时，在夺得对家族至关重要的荣誉时，都能看到马尔蒂尼的喜悦笑容，但他对亲密之人的微笑又不太一样，那是为数不多的人能够得到的，像此时他不再那么遥远高贵，这种亲近而温暖的微笑让内斯塔也忍不住露出一个小小的笑容。  
他在马尔蒂尼面前停了下来。  
介绍人是老马尔蒂尼，他是内斯塔的引领人，也用自己的身份消除米兰家族内的质疑，老马尔蒂尼用庄严的声音念诵，告诉宾客这位年轻人的骁勇聪敏，赞扬他的忠诚不屈。  
马尔蒂尼想起他和父亲第一次见到内斯塔，他年轻而凶猛，四肢舒展的时候就像是灵巧的捕猎者，又像是闪闪发光的钻石，尚未打磨完成就已经光彩照人。那时他对父亲说，米兰一定要得到他。  
在介绍里，内斯塔被比喻为一柄锋利而精美的宝剑，未出鞘的时候沉静柔和，冰冷敏锐，能够发现暗处的蛛丝马迹，而当宝剑出鞘，令人激动也令人恐惧，足以斩断伸向米兰、伸向马尔蒂尼的任何攻击。  
马尔蒂尼站在内斯塔面前，蓝色的眼睛眯起，像是要看到他的心里，沉稳而郑重地问了三个问题。  
“你是谁？”，“你为什么到这里来？”“你来做什么？”  
然后，内斯塔深吸了一口气，尽力缓缓单膝跪下，向马尔蒂尼宣誓，他完全看不见周围和身后的人，也听不见任何人的声音，练习的言辞堆在舌尖，他一个字一个字地说出誓言。  
“我，阿历桑德罗·内斯塔，是为了效忠您来到这里，您的敌人就是我的敌人，您的意志就是我的意志，您的荣耀就是我的荣耀，”  
他顿了一顿，提高声音，把最后一句说出来。  
“我是您的人”。  
“你是我的人”。*  
马尔蒂尼的回应柔和但庄重，他伸出手让内斯塔亲吻自己的戒指，上面是米兰的纹徽，戒圈内新刻上了代表内斯塔的字母N。  
内斯塔起身，拿过早就准备好的的葡萄酒和面包，他从瓶子里倒出一小杯葡萄酒，切下面包，象征他为马尔蒂尼流血和奉献。而马尔蒂尼一整天没有进食，只为了等待内斯塔的这一段仪式，他含着笑吃完了面包，喝掉葡萄酒。  
最后，内斯塔走上来，和马尔蒂尼进行了贴面礼，他的头发比马尔蒂尼的要黑一些，垂在耳朵上痒痒的。内斯塔看着马尔蒂尼，用力的拥抱，刚刚的那一点点的酒精在马尔蒂尼的眼睛里燃烧起来，眼神有些发亮。他们在这一刻相互分享呼吸和心跳，亲密无间。  
但他们的亲密，更甚拥抱。  
  
这是为内斯塔而开的仪式，但他却不愿意当宴会的主角，试图躲避前来祝贺的宾客，哪怕是因扎吉他们也不能把他从二楼拽下来，“你这样还有什么意思！”，因扎吉冲他翻白眼。  
内斯塔扯掉束得紧紧的腰带，头也不抬地说，“你可以找我喝酒，但我不会去给你们看乐子的”。最有意义的仪式已经结束，内斯塔不想去和那些说话曲里拐弯的人交际。  
因扎吉愤然地碰杯，看他喝干了手里的酒，“今天的客人不止他们，还有真心来祝贺你的”，因扎吉说的没错，米兰交际广阔，也特别邀请了内斯塔为数不多的朋友。  
内斯塔的脑袋仍然因为缺乏睡眠而隐隐发胀，他又喝了一杯酒，“他们不会介意的。”听出言下之意的因扎吉锤了他一下。  
再喝过一轮，因扎吉沉默下来，“你真的决定了？”，他的声音低低的，隐藏着一种惆怅。他并不是不为自己的朋友开心的，因扎吉自己也深深敬爱着马尔蒂尼，但这样的誓言也不一定比得上时间和命运的变化，他担忧自己的朋友是否看清了真心。  
内斯塔惊讶地挑起眉毛，他从未想过因扎吉还会这样的担心，他若有所思地说，“看来我改天要请你吃顿饭”。  
因扎吉瞪了他一眼，内斯塔才认真起来，“是的，我想好了，只能是保罗，这不会因为时间过去而变化，我不会说他是完美的，但我对他的爱绝不会少一分”。  
因扎吉吐出一口气，“好吧，祝你好运”，他想了想，提醒内斯塔，“去找保罗吧，他今天就吃了你那一块面包，很容易喝醉的”。  
内斯塔闻言叹了口气，他真不该意外的，保罗什么都没吃，他感激地点点头，离开了因扎吉。  
  
他在宴会的中心找到了马尔蒂尼，或许换句话说，马尔蒂尼在哪里，哪里就是宴会的中心，他仿佛天生就有这种承担权力的力量。  
内斯塔深知宴会的表面充满衣香鬓影，锦衣华服，但这里并不是什么美好的天堂，更像是流淌金钱和罪恶的欲望的河流。马尔蒂尼就在这条河流的中央，他的卷发柔软地翘起，披在肩上，嘴角含着一个微笑，听对方的高谈阔论。  
看到内斯塔走过来，他就自然而然地抛下了刚刚的客人，离开的步伐仿佛还有一点急促，让内斯塔笑了一下。  
马尔蒂尼恼怒地皱起鼻子，但尚未开口说话就被塞了一杯热茶，热烘烘地暖在手心，他惊讶地眨眨眼睛“你从哪找来的？”  
内斯塔随口说，“我从厨房要的”，他摸到马尔蒂尼的手指有一点冰凉，那上面有着细碎的伤痕和不可忽视的茧子，可以翻覆风雨，握紧荣誉，但内斯塔握在手里的时候只觉得柔软修长。  
马尔蒂尼笑了，“你这样我没办法喝啊，难道现在站在我面前的是一个醉鬼吗？”，他从内斯塔的表情上试图破案，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。  
内斯塔松开手，让他喝点热茶，“你应该吃点什么再去喝酒的”，他轻轻地责备，几乎开始迁怒自己。他们已经走上了楼梯，逐渐离开宴会，走廊的灯照在他的眼睛里，显出一种郁郁的不满。  
马尔蒂尼反过来握住他的手，“别这样，我很高兴”，他停了一下，示意内斯塔去看那些宾客，他们在会场里装腔作势，时不时用热切的眼神扫视更有权势的人。  
“你看这些人，他们多么想成为你，他们可以付出一切，倾家荡产，甚至亲生儿女，当他们弱于我，便只能殷勤讨好，可是当他们强于我，就会不择手段地夺走，”  
他的眼睛里倒映着内斯塔，抓紧了他的手，“我只想要你，只想让你为我发誓。”  
内斯塔看着他，无法用语言描述内心的震动，他向因扎吉描述的话语已经在此时失去了力量，如此清晰地听见马尔蒂尼的心声，那种得知他们心意一致的狂喜和震撼在今天有了更重要的意义。  
内斯塔深吸了一口气，弯下腰，仍然看着他，缓慢地亲吻那一枚的戒指，那里面有着内斯塔的字母，轻柔地深沉地吻，然后是手指，指尖在嘴唇上微微颤动，内斯塔在手腕上感受他激烈的心跳。  
马尔蒂尼转过手腕，抓住内斯塔的下巴，抬起来亲吻他的嘴唇，缠绕舌尖，啧啧有声，他们的拥抱紧密得连缝隙都没有，感受双方升温的皮肤和呼吸。  
他们心照不宣地把宴会丢在脑后，任由朋友们处理剩下的事情，像是任性的主角在电影的一半离开，速度比走廊刮过的风还要快，而内斯塔和马尔蒂尼几乎是缠绵着走进了房间。

精致的礼服像礼物外层层叠叠的包装，美丽但复杂，内斯塔胡乱地松开系带，用力崩断了一两颗纽扣，让马尔蒂尼笑起来，去亲吻他的面颊，声音含着蜂蜜一样粘稠甜蜜，他抱怨，“你弄坏了我的衣服”。  
内斯塔耸耸肩，开始脱自己的衣服，“你有太多衣服了”，他对于穿着基本没有什么要求，大抵舒适就够了。何况他觉得保罗现在这样也很好看，他的蜜粽色的皮肤细腻地闪着光，在粗糙的手掌里带来温暖的感觉。  
马尔蒂尼的手掌握着内斯塔的肩膀，略微地抬起脸，蓝色的眼睛里仔细地看着他，“你今天真好看”。内斯塔笑了，他的手掌往下滑落到马尔蒂尼的腰部，引起他细微的颤抖，像是拨动一根琴弦一样奏响情欲的音乐，“我今天听了那么多称赞的话语，虽然这样说会显得我们两个在互相吹捧，但是，不，保罗，你一直都比我好看”。  
他逗乐了马尔蒂尼，他在火热的喘息中笑起来，放松地将柔韧挺直的双腿分开，脚尖踩着床单，内斯塔伸长胳膊从旁边把枕头拿过来，垫在马尔蒂尼的腰下。  
湿滑微凉的液体在触碰到身体最脆弱的地方时马尔蒂尼轻轻打了个颤，他反而更向内斯塔靠近一点，汲取他的抚摸和亲吻。马尔蒂尼的卷发被蹭乱了，显出一种蓬松的微乱，勾在眼睛旁边，随着眨眼一晃一晃的，让内斯塔忍不住低下头亲了一下。  
亲在头发上明明毫无感觉，马尔蒂尼却觉得身体像是中了魔法一样火热松软，他抬起膝盖磨蹭内斯塔的后背，在他看过来之后出声催促，“可以了”，内斯塔皱起眉，他弯曲的手指还有点紧绷，并没有达到足够进入的程度。  
“桑德罗，我想感受你”，马尔蒂尼难得的放软语气，他平时总是带着一点强势，就连做爱的时候也要争夺控制节奏的权力，现在却全然的放松下来，任性地对内斯塔提出这样的要求。  
内斯塔还能说什么呢，他从来都不能拒绝马尔蒂尼。  
他抓住夹在腰侧的大腿，手指深深地陷入丰腴饱满的皮肉，内斯塔缓慢地挺腰，一寸寸地挤开紧致的穴肉，这种刻意的缓慢仿佛是在灵魂里留下烙印，马尔蒂尼抓住他的肩膀，释放紧绷的不适和过于鲜明的快感。然后内斯塔动起来，他的动作并不花哨，有力又精准地击中最敏感的区域，让马尔蒂尼脚趾蜷缩，手指无力地松开后仰，几乎听不清那个热情的呻吟喘息是他自己的声音。  
他们都在今天感受到和平时不一样的激动，或许是仪式，这样盛大地告知所有人，他们都为此准备了很多，或许是短暂的分别让他们意识到，他们总在一起，好像把人生划分为了遇到他之前和之后。  
内斯塔在高潮的时候亲吻马尔蒂尼的嘴唇，他咬的又狠又缠绵，让马尔蒂尼在恍惚间都嘶了一声，肯定明天要留个印子。内斯塔低声说，“在仪式上我就想这么做了”。  
马尔蒂尼舔舔嘴唇上的火辣辣的小破口，他想了下如果内斯塔这么做，明天有人会怎么头疼，以及到底会有什么样的流言，眨眨眼笑了，“只要你喜欢，想怎么做都可以”。  
这时他躺在内斯塔的腿上，情欲的痕迹使他看起来性感艳丽，柔软多情，但马尔蒂尼仍然是米兰的首领，没有人能忘记他的坚韧决断，沉稳强势。  
内斯塔应了一声，同样想象那样做的后果，还是遗憾地放弃了，他还不想一次和几个部门的负责人打起来，只因为自己毁了他们的假期。  
他推推马尔蒂尼，一起简单的去浴室清洗身体，他们只在浴室匆匆再来了一次，到最后都开始打哈欠，让整个画面从色情变成有点好笑的样子。  
内斯塔睁不开眼睛，几乎是马尔蒂尼带着他倒在床上，他觉得浑身温暖而柔软，内斯塔沉入睡眠前最后的想法是，床比地板舒服多了。

**Author's Note:**

> *参考自骑士效忠主教的仪式


End file.
